1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting platform attachment. More particularly, it relates to a lifting platform attachment for a motor vehicle lifting platform or drive-on mechanics pit with driving tracks. The lifting platform attachment consists of a scissors support comprised of two parallel pairs of scissors, and a support plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art lifting platform attachment for a motor vehicle lifting platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,666. This attachment is designed to be placed between the driving tracks in a bridge-like fashion. This known lifting platform attachment consists of four pairs of scissors, which are arranged in the form of a square, whereby an air spring bellows is arranged between the pairs of scissors and supported on a separator or special intermediate plate.
With such a lifting platform attachment, a vehicle can be raised only either in the front or in the rear. If the total vehicle is to be lifted, for example, so as to have all four wheels freely suspended, provision has to be made for two such bridge-like lifting platform attachments. If, however, two such bridge-like lifting platform attachments are installed between the driving tracks, the space below the vehicle is inaccessible or accessible only with difficulty. With this being the case, repair work cannot be performed in the area where the bridge-like lifting platform attachment is located.
It is therefore an object of this invention to create a lifting platform attachment that is designed in such a way that it can be fitted on the existing, known lifting platforms with driving tracks, or drive-on work pits.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lifting platform attachment which is arranged in such a way that the total vehicle can be raised with its undercarriage or understructure readily accessible from all sides.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a lifting platform attachment which assures both good stability and easy driving or moving of the vehicle across the lifting platform attachment.